Forgotten
by Rebecca.Lord
Summary: Rosalie Gerard has forgotten everything. There is nothing left in her mind, except little bits and pieces that quickly keep coming to her, but not quickly enough for Sam and Dean. The boys are trying to get Rosalie's memory back, and they are both getting attached to the girl with no memory.
1. Chapter 1 Rosalie

I wake up to the sound of screaming. My eyes blink open as they adjust to the light. It is morning, in a forest, and I don't remember anything. I scroll through my mind to see if I can remember. All I get is a name; Rosalie Gerard. I guess it's mine, but I don't know. I sit up from my position on the cold ground. I have no clothes on, and I shiver at the cold wind. I wrap my arms around myself, and I breathe out.

"Whoa!" I hear behind me. I spin around, and there is two men standing there. I cover myself with my arms. I look down to the blanket in the tall one's arms. He notices me looking at it and hands it to me. I smile at him, and wrap it around myself. "What's your name?" The shorter one asks.

"I… I think its Rosalie, but I don't remember anything." I look at my bare feet, and wiggle my toes in the dirt.

"Come here." He holds out his hands, but I am reluctant to take them. He nods at me, like he knows it will be okay. "It's not safe out here. Come with us." I take his hand as the tall one wraps his jacket around me. "My name's Dean, this is my brother, Sam." I nod at him, as he drags me out of the forest. We aren't that far from the closest road, where a black Impala waits for us. Sam opens the back door for me and I slide in. Dean gets in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger's.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Back to our motel room; you'll stay with us until you remember something." Sam smiles at me into the rearview mirror.

"Dude!" Dean whispered loudly.

"You don't have to do that. I can find my way." I coughed.

"It's fine. We're happy to have you." Sam sighs. I notice that Sam is the nice one. Dean looks at me through the mirror like Sam had, and I see how hot Dean is. He has amazing dark green eyes, and a great facial structure. His teeth are perfectly straight, and those lips! They look so soft, and he licks them once in a while.

"Yeah, we are… I guess." Dean sighs just like Sam. We pull up to the motel, and I get out of the car, clasping the blanket and Sam's jacket around me. I skip into the room, so no one sees me. Dean plops on the bed, Sam on one of the chairs.

"Uh, can I borrow some clothes?" I ask after a few seconds of standing.

"Oh. Right." Sam hops up, and grabs a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey, those are mine!" Dean interjects.

"Well, I would give her mine, if she wouldn't trip on them," Sam smiles. I laugh.

"Thanks." I walk to the bathroom, and change into the pants that are still too big on me, and walk back, practically holding them up. I use the hair tie on my wrist to tie back the shirt, just above the pants. I strut back into the main room.

"Still don't remember anything?" Dean asks. He's lounging on the bed, scrolling down the computer.

"No." I sigh. I go through my head again, nothing. An idea pops into my head. "Search my name!" I exclaim. Dean motions me over to the bed. I sit down next to him, our shoulders brushing. Dean types in Rosalie Gerard. The only thing that pops up is a Facebook page with my picture. Dean clicks on it.

"So, you have no family, and you're single." He smiles at me.

"Well what if my family don't have Facebook's? " I ask.

"True. You have a phone number on here." He took out his cell phone and dials the number. No answer. The voicemail tells Dean that the carrier was Sprint, and he dials that number. "Hi, I lost my phone and I'm wondering if you can turn the GPS on for me?" He looks at me. "Password?" He mouths to me. In a panic, I strain my mind in search for a password. Finally, I found something.

"Uh, try 19114532." I shrug. He repeats the number back into the phone. He smiles. We were in.

"Thank you." He hangs up the phone, and smiles at me. He logs on to my Sprint account, and tracks my cell phone. "That's only three miles away from here. Whoever has your cell phone can give us answers." He looks at me and smiles his beautiful smile. I smile back, and I look over at Sam, who is also smiling.

"I just feel so empty without memories." I feel tears rising in my eyes.

"No, please don't cry." Dean raises his hand and is hesitant to touch me, but rests his hands on my shoulder. I wipe my cheekbones of the water.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I think… I think that I have a close friend. Someone who's looking for me… I just… I can't explain it." I sigh, curving my back.

"I know how you feel; I woke up one day with the cops on my ass and no memory whatsoever." Sam laughs. I smile back, and I let out a loud sigh, dropping my head on Dean's shoulder. I let myself fall asleep, entangled in Dean's arms. For some reason I feel safe with the boys. They make me feel like I'm wanted, even if I wasn't. The way I feel about Dean was strange. I like him, but he was a little bit of a jerk. There's nothing wrong with a little meanness though. Right? He


	2. Chapter 2 Rosalie

Dean wakes me up late, at almost noon. I'm grateful that he let me sleep so long. I rub my eyes in exhaustion.

"Morning Sunshine," he says, hovering above me. I smile, and he smiles back. I look around and finally remember what had happened.

"Where's Sam?" I ask groggily.

"Went to go get breakfast; hope you like pancakes." He gets up, and pours me a cup of coffee. I'm hesitant to take it, considering I don't remember if I like it. He laughs and takes a sip of his own.

"Fine," I growl, taking a sip. It's bitter, and strong. It's not bad. Sam opens the door with a white paper bag in his hand. I hop up from the bed, and take a seat at the small round table next to Dean. He opens the styrofoam container, and slides it over to me. I dig in without waiting, drenching the soft pancakes in warm maple syrup. Sam laughs as I finish the pancakes in a matter of seconds. "I was hungry!" I exclaim as Dean throws his head back in laughter.

"So you still don't remember anything? Sam and I have some stuff to do." Dean says a few minutes later. I shake my head.

"I can take care of myself; you don't need to babysit me." I sigh.

"I think we feel responsible for you." Sam says.

"Why?"

"You don't remember anyone but us. We know how you feel, and we feel bad, I guess." Dean shrugs.

"Thank you." I smile at them, and steal a bite from Dean's container, as he swatted me away. I pour myself another cup of the delicious coffee, this time emptying a sugar packet into it. I sip at it. "Are we going to where my cell phone is today?" I ask.

"Do you really want to? We can if you want." He says.

"I do. Wait, I have a question." The boys wait for my question. "What do you guys do? Are you just taking a random road trip? Do you work?"

"One question at a time, Rose." Dean sighs.

"Isn't my name Rosalie?" I ask.

"Well, I gave you a nickname." He smiles. "So, to answer your question, yeah, we're just on a road trip."

"Why?" I ask; I trust them, but I wanted to find out more about them.

"Well eight years ago, my girlfriend died. Dean came, and we headed out." Sam shrugs. Suddenly, I feel bad for him. He has to live on the road with his pain in the ass brother, and his girlfriend died.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, looking down.

"Hey," I look up. "It's okay." He nods at me.

I sigh. "Do you wanna go?" I ask.

"Yep," Dean smiles, standing up.

"I'm going to hang out here for a while." He looks at Dean. We nod, and Dean grabs his keys, and we head out.

"This is the address." Dean sighs, pulling the keys out of the ignition. I get out of the car, and slam the door. "Be careful with baby!" Dean scolds me, shutting the door gingerly.

"It's a stupid car, Dean." I laugh.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart." He ran his hand smoothly on the car. I throw my head back in laughter, as he grunts. We are pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse, and we slowly walk inside. Dean has his hands up near the back of his shirt, like he is ready to grab something in his pants. I walk in front of him, trying to get a good look at anyone who might be here.

"Who are you?" We heard behind us. Dean spins around pulling a gun from the back of his pants. I gasp, and I look at the source of the voice. It's a man, and when his eyes slide over me, his eyes widen. He had bright blue eyes, and short blonde hair.

"Dean, why do you have a gun?" I yell.

"Don't worry about it; let's worry about this son of a bitch." He says, gripping the gun.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Rosalie?" He stares at me.

"I asked you who you were!" I yell at him.

"Rosie, it's me. It's me, Tyler." He walks to me.

"I have absolutely no idea who you are." I sigh.

"Rosie, its Tyler… your brother." He stops a foot away from me. He wraps his arms around me.

"Rose, you want him off?" Dean whispers next to me. I nod slightly, and Dean pulls… Tyler… off of me.

"You have twenty seconds to tell everything you know about me." I growl.

"First of all, you're supposed to be dead; you have been for the last three months."


End file.
